It Ain't Right, But I'm Not Wrong
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Title courtesy of my friend Isley Quinn! :D Logan likes seeing Kendall dress up. Kogan smut.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall loved the feeling of silk against his skin, the soft cotton around his calves and thighs, and especially the feeling of satisfaction when seeing the look on Logan's face whenever he wore this particular ensemble. He enjoyed the way the dress fit his body, how it hugged in all of the right places, showing off his (non-existent) curves. The apron and headband was his favorite part to put on, and he took pride in their perfect ties and knots.

As he begins to straighten up the apartment for the arrival of his love, he comes across his very first costume, a simple school girl uniform. It brings a smile and a laugh, but he sets it back where he found it. Tonight is a night for Logan's favorite.

Kendall sighs, reaching up into his closet to grab the plain, white box. When he first received it, he had no idea that this is what he was expecting. Hell, he thought Logan was being generous and handing him some delicious donuts. Was he wrong. He slowly lifts the lid and sets it beside the box, slowly pulling out the dress. The blonde carefully sets it over the lid and begins to undress.

He's a professional at taking his clothes off, but he's hesitating when it comes to his underwear. He's being rushed, trying to find those fucking lace panties Logan bought him last week. "Fuck. This." He decides against spending time for those damn things, briefs are good enough.

The dress slides on perfectly, and Kendall takes time tying the apron. He knows it would all be ripped off of him in minutes, but he wants to look presentable. Digging through his sock drawer, he finally finds the pair he was looking for: Thigh highs with a black lace trim at the top. He smirks, wondering how long Logan took to find them. Rolling them on, he digs through the box to find the shoes.

They're a little small, but women's shoes in his size are virtually impossible to find. He makes do and stands, walking into the bathroom. Opening the mirror, he grabs the eyeliner he stole from set and a cheapy pink lipgloss. He's not an artist, barely applying it to his face. "Just to make it noticable," he whispers. He re-enters the bedroom, grabbing the frilly black and white headband from underneath the tissues and slides it on.

The box is finally put back into the closet and Kendall releases a sigh, sitting down on his bed. He jumps as soon as he hears the door open. "Time to clean for Monsieur Mitchell," he mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so thankful for the positive comments and views on this one! I wasn't sure if you guys were wanting something like this, but hey! Oh, and the only things I listened to when I was writing this were Patrick Stump's cover of 'Let's Get It On' by Marvin Gaye and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' 'Cat and Mouse'. Thank you guys a lot and I'll definitely shut up now! Enjoy it, I guess. :D

There's also more notes at the bottom. Be sure to read that as well. They're kind of, well, important. :)

* * *

He gets up, smoothing the skirt down. He can't hear Logan but he knows that he's around here somewere. Kendall turns around, admiring his work in the mirror above the dresser. He closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head, going into the living room.

Logan's standing there with a peculiar expression, his lips pursed and his arms crossed. "You did a terrible job with the cleaning," he says nonchalantly, looking at the blonde. "For a maid, you stink." Kendall smiles, taking a step closer. "Je peux vous assurer, Monsieur Mitchell, que je peux faire un bien meilleur travail. Permettez-moi de vous montrer*." He can feel himself shaking, waiting for Logan to make the next move.

The brunette's eyes examine Kendall from head to toe, fixating at the waist. "You know I have absolutely no idea what you just said, miss. But, I like that. Why are you shaking? Anxious? Why?" He walks over to the blonde, running a hand down the silky material. This makes Kendall shudder, and Logan laughs.

"Well. Maybe, just maybe, you can prove me wrong. Who knows?" His hand stops at Kendall's hip. "Well, y-you know, I mean. I'll take your jacket, Monsieur Mitchell, it would be mon plaisir, oui**?" He's reaching out for the buttons, murmuring slightly. Logan instead shrugs off the jacket, and throws it on the floor.

"You have been neglecting your duties, miss. How could help such as you be so flawed?" He's growling, looking at the taller boy. "Monsieur, I can assure you I am doing my finest, only for you." Kendall sighs, picking up the jacket and laying it over their armchair.

"Oh, really?" Logan smirks. "You're doing the best you can?" "Oui, only for you." "And you just happen to look seductive, and wonderful at that?" The brunet reaches in for Kendall's hand and pulls him in. Kendall blushes and Logan continues. "Kick off your flats and join me, miss." His lips meet Kendall's, and his hands meet the apron's knot.

"Y-yes," Kendall breathes, stepping out of his shoes. The apron falls from his hips and he leans foward, whispering into Logan's ear, "Oh, you will très étonné*** at the sight of your room, sir. Here, I will show you." He grabs the shorter boy's hand, leading him into their bedroom. "Here, s'asseoir****. I have something very urgent to show you," Kendall purrs, standing in front of the bed, gesturing for him to sit.

Logan hesitantly sits, waiting. He doesn't know what for but he knows it will be good.

Kendall kneels in front of him, licking his lips. Logan guides his hands to the belt, slowly unbuckling and sliding it around his waist and off, only for Kendall to set it beside him. He carefully lifts his hips for Kendall to unbutton and pull his pants down to the knees.

"Oh, oh. Are you excited for this, oui?" Kendall smiles, rubbing his palm on Logan's increasingly larger member. Logan murmurs, looking down at Kendall. "Oui, oui," he breathes. "Miss, you don't know what you do to me," he's sighing as the blond's fingers wrap around the waistband and pull them down.

"Monsieur, oh, and you were saying I was doing a bad job?" Kendall slides his thumb across the tip, making Logan whimper. Soon fingers are tangled in his hair and he's pulled in.

He hasn't this particular move in a while, but it all rushes back in soon enough time. His lips curl around the head, familiar territory in capable reach.

* * *

Yay French.

* - 'I can assure you, Mr. Mitchell, I can do a much better job. Let me show you.'

** - 'My pleasure, yes?'

*** - 'very surprised'

**** - 'sit.'


	3. Chapter 3

I finally finished this story, after what? Three weeks? Oh well. I'm really enjoying this ending, and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading!

Oh! And I'm writing a sequel to this as well. Yay! Okay, I'll let you read now.

"Monsieur, oh, and you were saying I was doing a bad job?" Kendall slides his thumb across the tip, making Logan whimper. Soon fingers are tangled in his hair and he's pulled in.

He hasn't done this particular move in a while, but it all rushes back in soon enough time. His lips curl around the head, familiar territory in capable reach. Logan's fingers are kneading throughout his hair, and Kendall hasn't even done his job yet.

His hands brace Logan's hips, and he definitely is wishing for them to leave a mark.

Kendall's mouth is bobbing the head back and forth, and Logan is murmuring even more so than last.

He jerks Kendall's body up onto his own and places a simple kiss to the blond's lips, smirking slightly when Kendall is asking for more.

"No, Madame. Oh, Miss," he murmurs against Kendall's lips. "You've got to finish this job before I pay you, sweetheart." His hand reaches up underneath Kendall's skirt and tugs at the underwear. "Not what I wanted, miss. But it'll do." His free hand fumbles up the skirt and he slowly begins to pull the briefs down past his thighs.

Where the smooth feel of cotton once was, Logan's coarse fingers quickly replace. They dance along Kendall's hips and brush against his hardening cock, making him stutter and fall out of character. "Oh, Logan," he murmurs, only to blush heavily when Logan's chocolate eyes glare at him.

"Oh, monsieur," Kendall whispers, biting his lip. Logan's chapped lips crush against Kendall's, making the taller boy suddenly whimper out of shock.

His cool fingers quickly grasp Kendall's cock, jerking the boy off until he's about ready to burst. But then Logan stops, and Kendall is sighing at the grin that has crept onto the brunet's face.

"Now, it's time for you to please me once more. Time for you to actually do your job." His voice lowers, huskiness apparent.

His fingers make their way down to Kendall's ass, slowly slipping one inside him.

Logan maniacally laughs at Kendall's whimpers, leaning to his ear and whispering, "I bet you enjoy this."

Kendall's nodding and hating himself. "Oh yes, monsieur, oui oui."

"Good." Logan's lips are smashed against the blond's collar bone, and his hands are slowly moving Kendall off of his lap.

He holds a hand out for Kendall to spit in, and quickly lubes himself up.

"C'mere," he hoarsely whispers, forcefully grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling the blond to his body.

Kendall releases a groan and straddles Logan's lap, using his hands to slightly part his cheeks to line up the cock and hole. His shoes digging into Logan's calves, but he certainly doesn't care.

He winces as he drops down, a sharp pain filling his lower half.

Logan grunts, and a thrust of his hips is all it takes to make Kendall moan and gently kiss his forehead. And soon they're both moaning, enjoying the moment where they're caught up in everything.

Bumping and grinding, thrusting a little. It's all so intricate. What a prize.

Logan's mind is full of exclamation points when he comes, his lips bumping across the taller boy's chin. The brunet sighs in satisfaction when Kendall releases, a small smile placed on his lips.

Logan pulls out of Kendall as slow as he can, inching his way into Kendall's shit list as well.

"Oui," Kendall grins, getting up. "That was satisfactory, no?"

Logan bites his lip and nods. "I think someone has done their job correctly for once. You may be dismissed."

Kendall rips off the headband and takes off the damned shoes, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. "The things I freaking do for you," he says, grinning. Logan looks up at him and smirks. "But you love it."

They're laying in bed that night when Logan wraps his arms around the blonde and murmurs against his chest, "Thank you, baby. I needed that."

Kendall yawns and kisses the top of his head, ruffling his cheek against Logan's soft hair.

"Goidnight, baby," Logan says, his eyelids flickering shut.

He sighs as Logan begins to softly breathe in and out, cuddling up to the taller boy even more.

"Goodnight, Logan."


End file.
